The present invention relates to a carrier assembly for carrying and holding components of battery cells of a battery module, in particular for an electric vehicle. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a battery module which comprises a carrier assembly of this type.
A carrier assembly of this type is known, for example, from DE 10 2012 203 289 A1. This is a battery cover for a high voltage automotive battery, the battery cover comprising a non-conducting main body with a plurality of electrically conducting connectors which are coupled to the main body. Other components are usually connected electrically to the battery cells, such as cell monitoring units for monitoring the battery cells. However, the arrangement of components of this type in a battery module or a battery can be laborious and complicated, which can lead to a large amount of installation space and weight of the battery module or the battery. As a result, furthermore, high costs can be generated.